Teaching Brother
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: A dark elf girl and her brother. Need I say more? I know, it's way too short, and I intent to fix that later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Use that if you'd like a visual aid on the appearance of a dark elf. Lastly, disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, nor will I likely ever own Monster Girl Encyclopedia. I tried to look up who did, but I got a migraine and had forgotten by the time it passed. All clear? Good.**

 **I wasn't actually too sure about how well this would do, and neither was the person requesting it. The fear they, and indeed I, had was that Monster Girl Encyclopedia was too obscure to get much of a following in the polls. Oh how little we understood of the world. Maybe it was because most people were familiar with the concept but didn't actually look into the concept, in which case are you going for a ride, or maybe there really are just that many people in support of the Dark Elf line, which I much prefer to believe. Anyway, sorry for rambling on, here's your smut you sickos. ^-^**

 **monstergirlencyclopedia. wikia wiki/Dark_Elf**

* * *

 _Dark elves are bondage-happy monster girls that capture human males for use as sex-slaves. Incest isn't usually taboo in monster circles, but dark elves take things one step further than other monsters here too and make it **mandatory**. Their daughters are trained in sex, using their own father, or in some cases even their human brothers in the rare instances when one is present, as practice. Regardless of where the sexual training partner comes from, one thing remains constant, they will be at the dark elf's mercy._

Sasha was one of the few dark elves who had been born with a brother, a twin brother no less. His name was Marcus, and he was younger than Sasha by about half a minute. The two of them lived in the same room in the same house in the woods.

Marcus had never been too upset that he couldn't go see other humans. He had his dad, to whatever extend one could when their dad was mind-broken by a domineering dark elf. Never the less, he enjoyed his life. And Sasha, strange as it was, enjoyed her life as well. For reasons her parents had never been able to fully understand, Sasha loved her brother, despite his being human. Maybe even because of it.

So, when Sasha's mother told her it was time for her to begin her sexual training, it was only a minor surprise to her parents that she chose Marcus to be her partner.

It was her and Marcus' seventeenth birthday, and after dinner (dark elves weren't the kind to put too much celebration into things like age) Sasha's mother took her into another room with her father.

"Sasha, you're getting to be a woman. Which means that one day, you're going to have to go out there and capture a male of your own. You're going to need training for this, like all dark elves do." Her mother explained, Sasha nodding, "Now, your father is perfectly willing to-" "Actually," Sasha interrupted, "I was hoping I could use Marcus for my training instead?"

There was only a brief pause, "Well, of course you can. Keep in mind, if you do, you'll have to break Marcus completely. He won't be your brother anymore, he'll be your pet, your toy, nothing else. Are you okay with this?" Her mother asked. She wasn't entirely certain herself that she was okay with it, but if her daughter wanted her brother, she didn't see that she had any right to deny her that.

Sasha nodded, though she didn't really get most of what had been just said. "It'll be great!" Sasha said excitedly. In truth, she'd been planning on doing this since she was fourteen and had started having dirty dreams about her brother. Sasha's mother nodded, "Alright, you'll begin tonight."

That evening, Sasha's father went to her and Marcus' room, removing Marcus' bed as well as all his clothing. He wasn't a person anymore, he was property. His sister's property. While he did that, Sasha's mother went out to get Sasha all the supplies she'd need. "Remember," Her mother told her when she returned, "You'll only have a year, That may seem like a long time, but you'd be surprised how fast it'll go by." She said, gaining a small grin as she did so in fond memory of her own year practicing with her own father.

Sasha nodded, taking the supplies and returning to her room. Marcus was sitting naked on the bed, using his hands to cover his waist. He still didn't entirely understand what was going on, but his understanding didn't matter anymore, Sasha was in charge. In fact, him not knowing that he was meant to submit made it even better training, since now he wouldn't just give in immediately.

His eyes went wide when he saw Sasha, half naked and half covered in a leather dominatrix getup, complete with black knee-high boots, a leather whip hanging from one side of her hips and a pouch containing many fun toys hanging from the other. He couldn't help but blush hard, his gaze lingering for just a moment before looking away in embarrassment. Sasha grinned at this, and strutted over to him.

"S-Sasha, why are you dressed like th-" Marcus was cut off by a hard smack from Sasha, which shocked him, as she'd never actually tried to hurt him in any way before, "You call me Mistress." She stated, "Understand?"

"Sasha, what's g-" Another smack, this one knocking Marcus onto his back. Sasha took out her whip, and lashed Marcus' chest with it, leaving a bright red mark across it and making him cry out. "Is pet ready to follow orders?"

Marcus was on the verge of tears, and didn't reply. "Pet will get punished if he doesn't answer!" Sasha threatened. Marcus whimpered, "Y-yes Mistress?" He said cautiously, hoping that's what Sasha wanted of him.

Sasha smiled, lowering the whip. "Good boy." She said, raising her heeled foot and beginning to rub it roughly against Marcus' soft penis. Marcus blushed hard again, moaning against his better judgement. Slowly, his member began to rise from the mix of painful and pleasurable stimulus. "Aw, is pet getting horny?" Sasha questioned.

Marcus was quick to shake his head, "N-no I-AH!" Marcus yelped, Sasha having pushed her heel against his exposed cock. "Do not lie to your mistress!" She ordered, bringing the whip down against his face, leaving a mark across it, "Understand bitch!?"

"Yes Mistress." Marcus whimpered. "Good. Now I'll ask again: is pet getting horny?" Marcus nodded, though his body and his mind were on different pages at this point, "Y-yes Mistress."

Sasha smirked, "Dirty boy, getting turned on by your sister." Sasha began to rub the side of her boot against his cock, "You're a dirty bitch aren't you?"

Marcus wanted to question why she would doing this, why his sweet older sister who'd only ever been kind to him was suddenly becoming so vicious, but he knew that saying anything except what was asked would result in more punishment, so he simply nodded, "Yes Mistress, I-I'm a dirty bitch."

"Does pet want to cum?" Sasha questioned. Marcus nodded, though he would much prefer Sasha stop this altogether. He'd thought it had been the right answer, but yelped when she dug her heel against his shaft again, "Bitch doesn't get to cum before his mistress!"

"I-I'm sorry Mistress!" Marcus yelped. "You want Mistress to forgive you?" Sasha questioned, pressing her heel down harder. Marcus nodded vigorously, willing to do anything to make her ease up. Sasha removed her heel, placing her knees on either side of Marcus' head. She grinned down at him, and removed the small leather strap that was the only clothing covering her moist sex.

Marcus was surprised by how wet Sasha's pussy was, knowing that she must have been really, _really_ enjoying what she'd been doing to him, a thought that actually scared him quite a lot. Sasha didn't care, she was loving this. "Make Mistress cum, and I'll forgive you~" Sasha said.

Obediently, Marcus moved his head forward, pushing his tongue into Sasha's pussy. Sasha moaned loudly, grabbing a handful of Marcus' hair and forcing him harder against her slit. In truth, Marcus had literally no experience, and was just doing what he assumed he was meant to, but it didn't matter to Sasha, as she also had no experience and was getting off simply on being in control of her brother.

It took less than a minute for Sasha to cum, covering Marcus' face in her juices. "Good boy~" Sasha purred, "I forgive you for being so rude. In fact, I think you've earned a little reward~" Sasha backed up, and ordered Marcus to sit up on the edge of the bed. "Hands behind your back." She ordered, taking out a length of rope. She had access to metal handcuffs, but was more aroused by the thought of the thick ropes rubbing against and cutting into her brother's wrists.

Sasha tied his hands behind his back, and dropped down into his lap, spearing herself on his cock. He was still hard from before, even if it was unwilling. Being so rough there served three purposes: showing more mastery over her brother by making even the pleasure cause him pain, breaking her hymen fast so she could get passed the pain, and taking Marcus' virginity all at the same time.

Sasha barely felt the pain do to a mix of her natural dark elf toughness and the pleasure high she was on from knowing that her brother's virginity was hers and always would be. She was officially his, now and forever.

Marcus cried out in a mix of pain and shame. This was wrong, this wasn't how things were meant to be. Siblings weren't meant to have sex, and they certainly weren't meant to do things like this to each other. But Sasha didn't care how Marcus felt about this, and began rocking her hips back and forth, causing Marcus to feel more shame. He took no pleasure in this, how could he?

Sasha could see how much Marcus disliked what was happening, but that just made her move her hips harder, beginning to bounce herself on his cock to force him deeper. 'If he didn't want to be raped,' She thought, 'then he shouldn't have gotten so fucking cute~'

This mindset would stick with Sasha for her whole life. Needless to say, when Sasha turned twenty and it became time for her to leave the home and find a mate, she immediately chose Marcus, and the two of them found their own home.

* * *

 **Admittedly I may have bit a little bit more than I'm used to chewing with this fic. I think I related monster girls to pokegirls, which I'm avid about writing, and assumed it would be just as easy.**

 **I was much younger back then.**

 **In any event, if you would like a continuation of this fic to see what happens when they get married and get their own home, let me know. I kinda really want to write it actually, I just don't currently have the time, and I'm pretty sure it shows in how short this is and rushed near the end.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I wasn't planning on this becoming a two-shot, but I'm glad it did; as I had more ideas for this. Thank you for requesting more dark elf femdom, and please enjoy!**

* * *

Sasha sat on the edge of the bed, her legs spread open, one leg down with her high heeled foot on the floor, the other wrapped around Marcus' head, pressing his face harder against her cunt. "Deeper you slutty bitch~!" Sasha moaned as Marcus ate her out to the best of his ability. Unlike before, he had actually gotten quite good with his tongue by this point thanks to constant training from his sister, and he swirled his tongue through her folds skillfully, finding her most sensitive spots and attacking them hard.

Sasha moaned, pulling the leash harder, choking Marcus more to make him go deeper. Marcus gagged, straining to push his tongue even deeper into his sister's sopping wet pussy. Sasha moved her hips slowly against his face, crying out in pleasure when Marcus found her g-spot, making her cum hard.

She eased up on the leash as Marcus' face was drenched in her cum. "Good boy~" She panted, "Guess you should get a reward now~ on the bed boy." She ordered, patting the bed the way one would order a pet dog onto the bed. Marcus obediently crawled up onto the bed, which was difficult with his hands tied behind his back. He managed to get up on the bed and sit on the edge at Sasha's instruction.

His cock was hard and throbbing thanks to a spell Sasha had learned from her mother, essentially the magical equivalent to a sex drug. It didn't effect his mind, making him just as opposed to it as before, but kept him hard now matter how many times he came. Sasha loved the thought of her slave being in a constant state of dissatisfaction, never feeling fully finished and not wanting to get off at all.

Sasha straddled Marcus, grinding her slick pussy down against Marcus' hard shaft, making him reflexively squirm against her. Sasha giggled at this, "Do you want to feel the inside of Mistress' pussy~?" She questioned. Marcus nodded, "Please Mistress, please let me fuck you." He pleaded, "I know I'm just a filthy slut who doesn't deserve it, but please!"

Sasha seemed to find this begging adequate, and lifted her hips further, slamming down on her brother's cock hard. She gotten good at taken him recently, and was now able to take him all the way to the base in one quick motion. Marcus yelped from his, his cock throbbing inside. "Remember," Sasha reminded, "No cumming until I say~"

Marcus knew that wasn't going to be possible the moment his sister began rocking her hips back and forth, because she wasn't going to say when he could cum. She would just keep riding him harder and harder, cumming as many times as she could before he gave in and came inside her, giving her an excuse to punish him. This knowledge had once been the reason for Marcus not even trying, and simply cumming the moment she dropped down; but through trial and error, he learned that this would do nothing but ear him even worse punishments.

So he held out, gritting his teeth and staying still while Sasha bucked her hips, bouncing hard on his cock. She started off slowly, only focused on her own pleasure, getting a little tighter with each climax. But soon she was focused on making Marcus cum, and was moving as hard and fast as her body would allow, which was enough to cause both her and her brother to bounce on the bed for several minutes before Marcus' resolve broke and he came, firing a massive load of cum into his sister's eager pussy.

Sasha loved the feeling of her brother's cum inside of her, but that wasn't gonna stop her from punishing him. She smacked him so hard across the face it left a momentary imprint of her black leather glove on his face. "Disobedient little whore!" She hissed at him in mock anger, getting off on the fear in her brother's eyes. "I-I'm so sorry Mistress, I couldn't help myself, your pussy just felt too good!" Marcus said the words he knew she would want to hear, having them well rehearsed, "I-I should be punished for being such a bad boy!"

In previous sessions with his sister, Marcus would have never been the one to actively ask for a punishment, but he knew by now that doing so made his sister happy, and if she was happy, she wouldn't have any anger she needed to take out on him.

"Yes you should." Sasha said, standing up so her pussy was in front of his face. Using two fingers, she spread her cum-filled slit wide, "Eat your disgusting spunk out of my lovely pussy!" She ordered. Marcus knew there was no point in resisting, and leaned forward, plunging his tongue into her pussy and beginning to lick his own cum out of her cunt.

Sasha held his head down against her pussy, making sure it and his cum were the only thing he could smell and taste. Once all the cum was gone, he moved his head back and opened his mouth so she could see it all in his mouth. "Good boy. Swallow." Sasha ordered. Marcus closed his mouth and swallowed his own cum, feeling sick. "Open your mouth and show me you swallowed it all." Sasha ordered.

The moment Marcus opened his mouth, she pushed his mouth back against her pussy. At first, Marcus thought that she just wanted to him to eat her out again. He was proved wrong when he felt and tasted the hot liquid pouring into his mouth and filling it, occupied by his sister's relived sigh as she urinated into his mouth. "You make a wonderful toilet my pet~" She moaned.

Marcus whimpered, doing everything in his power not to gag and vomit, as that would earn him no reward and extreme punishment. He waited for Sasha to tell him to swallow it, but to his upset, she instead told him to hold it all in his mouth as she began to ride him again. "You can swallow it all when I cum." Sasha said.

Twenty minutes later, Marcus was nearly in tears from the taste of the piss in his mouth, and was almost grateful to be allowed to swallow it when his sister's pussy squeezed around his cock and she gave him the order. Once again, she stood up in front of him, this time turning around and pressing his face against her ass, "Use your tongue to clean my filthy ass so it's just as lovely as my pussy." She ordered.

Marcus was afraid he really would puke. The moment he pushed his tongue into her anus, he realized quite instantly that his sister had avoided washing back here specifically to torture him with it. "You can't stop until it's all clean~" She said. tears welling in his eyes, Marcus pushed his tongue inside, beginning to clean out his sister's ass.

It took fifteen minutes, by which point Sasha had cum once and stomped on Marcus' cock to make him move his tongue faster twice. Marcus was almost home free for the night, but the moment he was allowed to move his mouth back, the tastes in his mouth finally overwhelmed him and he began gagging. He didn't vomit, which would have earned him a savage beating, but the mere act of gagging, implying that anything that came from any part of Sasha was something that he found disgusting, was grounds for punishment.

"Bend over the bed bitch." Sasha ordered, going to the nightstand and taking out a hard wooden paddle. Marcus swore to himself, and got off the bed, bending over it obediently. Sasha returned to him, giving him no warning before bringing the paddle down hard on his ass, the smack audible throughout the room as it made his ass bounce and turn bright red, Marcus yelping in pain.

"Apologize to Mistress." Sasha ordered as she delivered another hard smack. "I-'m sorry Mistress!" Marcus shouted, getting another smack, "Louder!" She demanded, "I'm so sorry Mistress! Please forgive me!" Marcus pleaded. Sasha thought he sounded sincere, so she forgave him. She didn't stop paddling him though, the sight of his reddened ass-cheeks bouncing with each smack while her brother began to sob from the pain got her too wet for her to stop so quickly. She kept going for another ten strikes, then decided that he might need something a little stronger than a paddle to help him learn.

She put the paddle away. After several moments passed, Marcus thought that his sister was letting him off the hook, until he felt the sharp, intense pain of his sister's whip cracking against his ass. He cried out in pain, which only made Sasha lash him hard with the next strike. She lashed his ass repeatedly, watching her toy leave cuts in her brothers adorable, tight little ass. Once it was covered in marks, she got closer and began marking his back as well.

Once Marcus' back was just as marked as his ass, Sasha put the whip away, gathering a few more toys and bringing them all over to the bed so she wouldn't have to make more trips. It took more then five minutes to put everything into place, by which point Marcus' anticipation had filled him with dread. Finally, Sasha grabbed his hips, and rammed in a nine inch long, three inch thick strap-on.

Marcus cried out in pain, as his sister was going in dry and wasn't even attempting to be gentle, raping his ass hard with her massive strap-on. She moaned as she went, as there was a section of the toy that went inside her pussy, vibrating the more she thrust her hips into her brother's anus. This led Sasha to thrust harder and harder into him with each thrust, forcing the toy deeper despite Marcus' body's attempts at rejecting it.

After twenty difficult minutes, Sasha had worked the entire nine inches inside, stretching her brother's ass apart nicely. From there, she continued to savagely fuck his tight little ass for another twenty minutes, cumming three more times in the process. She then changed positions so Marcus was riding Sasha's fake cock with his back to her chest. "Move your hips bitch!" Sasha ordered as she thrust up into Marcus.

As Marcus began forcing himself to move, Sasha reached over to the bedside table, grabbing one of the toy candles she had lit. Bringing it closer, she quite deliberately spilled hot candle wax on Marcus' chest, making him cry out at the searing pain. Her brother's cries of anguish caused Sasha to cum again, and she spilled even more of the wax, this time on his stomach, then on his hard, sensitive cock.

And that was the turning point. Marcus knew full well what he was and wasn't supposed to do, but there was a limit to how much he could take. The feeling of the scolding hot wax covering his member was too much. "S-Sasha please fucking stop!" He begged.

Silence followed. Marcus had broken two ruled at once, trying to tell Mistress when to stop, and much worse, calling her Sasha instead of Mistress. Marcus knew he had made a mistake, but it was too late to try and correct it.

Sasha did put the candle down and pull out of him, removing the toy and picking up a new one; a rose whip. Sasha had planned on going easy with the spiked whip, but now she needed to teach her slave a lesson. She ordered Marcus to get off the bed and stand up straight in the center of the room, then immediately began lashing at him with all her might. She cut into his back, ass, legs, stomach, chest, face, and made doubly sure to lash his cock; cutting off the now dried candle wax and continued to strike until his body was bleeding in several places.

She then ordered him to bend over the bed again, and poured more wax on him, specifically pouring it over the cuts. She took a different strap-on, this one having two separate members on it, both ten feet long and two and a half inches thick. Sasha figured it was meant for lesbians, so one could fuck her girlfriend's ass and pussy at the same time, but here, she lined up both cocks up to her brother's poor asshole and once again rammed in dry.

Marcus wasn't going to be able to sit down properly for several days. He screamed in pain as his sister abused his anus with all her might, which was quite a lot considering her being a dark elf. As she hammered into his ass, she reached over, taking the item she had been using the second candle to heat up: a brand. It had Sasha's initials on it, and would make Marcus' visibly her property. Sasha timed it perfectly, slamming both cocks into him the exact moment she pressed the hot iron against the small of her brother's back, burning her initials into him, and cumming hard from the scream he let out.

She pulled out, and moved to the other side of her brother to cram both cocks into his throat, making him gag on the taste of his own ass. Once he had cleaned the toy off, Sasha removed the strap-on, and took out her last toy: a cock ring. She placed the little ring around her brother's hard cock, preventing him from cumming for any reason.

"Fuck my ass pet." She ordered, making him sit on his still searing ass and dropping her own ass hard onto his cock. He yelped with pain, the earlier lashing still hurting his cock. There was pleasure of course, but the knowledge that he couldn't cum at all made it just as torturous. Obediently, he began to move his hips as well, thrusting up into his sister's tight ass.

"Harder!" She ordered bouncing her hips hard on her brother's cock. Marcus often wondered why his sister hated him so much. He would try to think back to the day it had started as well as the days before, trying to remember if there had been anything he had done to make her so angry with him, but he couldn't remember anything. He obeyed Sasha's order, moving his hips harder, thrusting faster.

It didn't take long for the pressure to start building up, and Sasha only got rougher when it started to. She came six times before dismounting, by which point Marcus' cock was swollen with the desire to cum. "Do you wanna cum~?" Sasha questioned. Marcus nodded, "Y-yes Mistress..." Sasha smirked, stepping on his cock to make the pressure even worse, "I didn't hear you bitch!"

"Y-y-yes Mistress! I want to cum!" He shouted. Sasha grinned, having an idea. She moved her foot, and removed the ring, dropping down hard onto Marcus' cock. He cried out in intense pleasure and relief, however short-lived it would be, as he filled Sasha with so much cum, her stomach bulged from it. Sasha's eyes glowed with magic as he did this, ensuring that she would get pregnant, and more importantly, making sure it would be a girl.

In time, Sasha planned to have at least five daughters, and they would all love their father.

* * *

 **So, did you like this? If not, at least I tried. Sorry this was a two-shot and not a one-shot, time constraints and such, but this is definitely the only other part to this story.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
